


Rehab

by Solidshows



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: decided to post this story from a Riverdale roleplay because why not , really want to continue the story but I don't have anyone anymore to continue the story but the story it's about when Veronica find out about her parents devorce she lose herself later she pass out in front of cherl so she goes to the hospital then later Reggie got her drugs so her mom Archie send her to rehab





	Rehab

Veronica and Archie are at pops talking then Hermione Walk in

" Veronica i have something to tell you me and your dad are getting a devorce he suspect that i try to kill him " Hermione said

Veronica is shocked " what ? , devorce oh my God i can't believe this " Veronica said then she goes outside start to cry so Hermione comes outside and try to make her feel better then later they go home then they yell at eachother

" face it mom no one its coming to help us , we are alone and we are always going to be alone you just don't see it , no one care about us everyone it's busy doing there own thing to worry and care about what we are doing , everyone hate us because of daddy " Veronica yelled then they keep yelling at eachother

next day Veronica wake up and goes to the kitchen

" ready to face the truth or do you still think that peaple care " Veronica said

" why are you acting this way just stop it " Hermione said then Veronica goes out she goes to sweet water river then cherl come in

" i heard what happened , stop this stop thinking you and your mom are alone , your not , you have peaple that care " cherl said

" you don't get it no one does with Archie everyone would be calling him and being by his side and everyone would be checking on him but ever since i found out about the devorce no one called me or check up on me , its like i don't matter " Veronica said then Veronica pass out from stress and not eating then later she wakes up in the hospital bed

" how long have i been pass out " Veronica ask

" 5 hours " Hermione said then her and Veronica talk then later her and Archie talk then he left angry at her so she call Reggie

" Reggie i need you to bring me jingle jangle now or else i will tell your girlfriend our secret about the time we work for Gladys " Veronica said then later Reggie came and he gave her the drug then he call fred so she talk to fred then later he came to the hospital and they talk then he left

later at night cherl came and visit her and they just talk and cherl its angry at her because of the drug then later wile Veronica sleeping she have heart attack

then next day Archie came and he brought breakfast and he apologized for yesterday for only caring about taking down her dad and not caring about how she felt so they talk and she told him about the heart attack she had and she said she is not giving up drugs and she explain that it's the only way to help her cope since no one its willing to help her then later in the afternoon Fred , Hermione and Archie host an intervention for her then later they decided to send her to rehab outside Riverdale so then later she goes and she meet someone named frank and they become best friends and everyday they just talk and hang in rehab , she also have a nurse name Chloe who help her then couple weeks later Veronica and frank descover that the people in rehab are Killing some people , they are letting them die instead of helping them so now they have to act normal so they wont kill them if they found out that Frank and Veronica know the truth then later Veronica decided to return to Riverdale for a day to get revenge on her dad so she goes home she grab her dad laptop and files and put them in her room then she set her dad office on fire then later she call Archie for help so he came and save her , he saw her in her dad office pass out so he got her to the hospital the later she wake up from her coma and her and Archie talk then

" thank you for saving me i don't know what i was thinking " Veronica said

" its ok just try to relax ok , don't worry about a thing " Archie said

couple hours later Veronica goes back to rehab


End file.
